Snapshot
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: Chapter One summary: Knuckles tries to get rid of some trespassers... Based off of Mylafox's work. First chapter for more details.


_Hello, readers. Welcome to __Snapshot. __This is my attempt to write a story that is a based off pictures. The pictures I am going to use are made by the awesome artist Mylafox. (Her pictures are so glowy!) You can find her page and view more of her work on Deviantart. Just type her name up. She has also given me her permission to use her pictures in this matter._

_Now, about this story. The chapters are the same name as the title of the picture. For example, this chapter is called __Before The Fall __because the corresponding picture is called __Before The Fall __as well. Because of time, I will not describe the picture. If you want to know what the picture is, please go to Mylafox's gallery or if you have never been to Deviantart before just Google up the title and her name or else who know what you get._

_This story might take very long updates. Kind of hard to make up one based off a picture._

**Disclaimer: **_**Neither I nor Mylafox own Sonic The Hedgehog.**_

xxx

**Before The Fall**

_I'm ready_.

The sound of a biplane echoed through the trees.

_Get set._

Something landed on top of the underground tunnel, making it shake slightly.

_Go!_

Rocks and dust flew everywhere as the red echidna tunneled out of the ground. He knew he accomplished the first part of his mission when he collided with something warm and heard a grunt. The echidna landed to get a better look at his enemy. It was a blue hedgehog. Knuckles was confused. He thought he saw a yellow figure when he hit the hedgehog. He looked away from the dazed hedgehog to see…. The Chaos Emeralds?

_He stole them!_

A gasp distracted the echidna from pummeling the thief. A fox hovered about, his eyes wide with shock and terror.

"Sonic!" The fox squeaked. He then landed awkwardly by the hedgehog. Knuckles took advantage of that moment to gather up the emeralds.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles looked back at the fox, who was helping his companion up, and growled. The fox squeaked in fright and toppled over, almost taking the hedgehog with him. Knuckles laughed at the sight before running off to hide.

**xxx**

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, Tails." Sonic stepped onto the wooden bridge. "We drove off Robotnik. He won't do anything until we go to the next zone."

Tails still looked skeptical.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Sonic assured his friend.

"That's what you said when we first got to this island. 'Looks okay!' you said. But as soon as you landed, Random Dude jumped out of nowhere and pretty much knocked you out. Later on, as we were going through the jungle you commented that there's really nothing out of the ordinary right before it burst into the fiery inferno it is now. Later on, it was false platforms that made me fall into….everything! The first bridge we stepped on caught on fire as well. I don't know about you, Sonic, but I don't trust anything on this island. This bridge will probably kill us, hurt us, or trap us. I'm sure of it."

"Tails," Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. Robotnik set everything on fire. Jungles don't randomly set themselves on fire. Now, if you're done ranting, I would like to go."

Tails crossed his arms. "I'm not setting foot on this bridge."

"Then fly."

"My tails are sore."

"Then suffer." Sonic turned around and started to make his way across. He smirked after the bridge started vibrating and he heard Tails's muttering behind him. "I thought you said you weren't going to set foot on this bridge." Sonic turned his head towards Tails, who just glared at him. The fox shifted his gaze upwards and stopped. Sonic, wondering what had his attention, followed his gaze. Before he could say anything, he was grabbed from behind.

"It's the Random Dude again." Tails breathed in his ear.

**xxx**

_I actually wrote more to this, but with my time limit I can't put it in. This seems like a good place to stop anyways. _

_It would be nice if you reviewed…_

_See you guys when I see you! _


End file.
